Advancements in the field of image processing and sensor technology have extended the functionalities of various electronic devices and associated applications. Traditional approaches, for detection of a region or an object-of-interest, may not be specifically designed for autofocus applications. Such approaches usually depend on spatial information of image(s) to detect a region or an object-of-interest. Such approaches may also utilize various background and foreground segregation techniques. In certain scenarios, various portions of a single object (that may be the detected region) in the scene may have different depths. In certain other scenarios, the detected region and other regions (such as background) in the scene may have the same depth. Thus, the detection may not be accurate when such traditional approaches are applied to autofocus applications as only one depth may be focused. Consequently, the image of the scene may be captured where a region-of-interest may be out of focus. Therefore, an improved method may be required for accurate detection of a region-of-interest for autofocus applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.